


Simple Mind

by KeikoKaela



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikoKaela/pseuds/KeikoKaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in the mind of Victor. His love for Sierra. While there in the dollhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Mind

Dollhouse Fanfiction: Simple Mind

Victor's POV

Sierra.  
When I see her I feel happy.   
She smiles at me.   
I like her smile.   
It's nice.   
We eat together a lot.   
I like sitting near Sierra.   
One time she didnt sit with Echo and I.   
I felt sad. She makes me happy.   
I tried to get her to notice me.   
But she yelled.   
Why did she yell?   
People thought I hurt Sierra.   
I would never hurt her.   
She is sad at night.   
I can hear her cry.   
I want to make her feel better.   
When we shower I feel nice.   
Sierra makes me feel nice.   
Once we finish showering I wait for her.   
I like seeing her before I go to sleep.   
It makes me think of her.   
I think of being close to her.   
Echo lets men hold her hand.   
Will Sierra let me hold her hand?   
They want us to be our best.   
I want to be my best for Sierra. 

Sierra likes to paint.   
She paints pretty things.   
Sierra is pretty.  
She paints black things.   
The black things make her feel sad.   
I dont like when she's sad.   
When she's sad I am sad.   
Sometimes the nice people let me walk Sierra to her treatments.   
Once they didnt let me walk Sierra to her treatments.   
She was gone for a long time.   
She came back after a while.   
She held my hand when see came back.   
I dont like my treatments.   
If I have treatments I dont get to spend time with Sierra.


End file.
